vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Sommers
Jenna Sommers was and 's aunt, who became their legal guardian after their parents were killed in a car crash. During the first two seasons she remained largely unaware of the supernatural forces in Mystic Falls. She used to date Logan Fell, who was turned into a vampire by Anna and was then later killed by Alaric Saltzman. She begins a relationship with Alaric, Elena and Jeremy's history teacher. She also went to high school with Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle. Before she became Elena and Jeremy's guardian, Jenna was a party girl especially back in high school, which Mason revealed when he visited. compelled Jenna and had her spy on and Elena and then stabbed herself in her stomach while Elena and Alaric watched. At the hospital, the doctors said she was lucky to be alive. Her relationship with Alaric became strained after she discovers his wife Isobel was alive, and that he is a vampire hunter. She finally learned the truth after being attacked by Klaus. Shortly after reconciling with Alaric, she was called by Katherine, who tricked her into leaving her house, so Klaus could kidnap her and turn her into a vampire. During the sacrifice, Klaus killed her in order to break the Hybrid curse placed on him. This character was a relative of the Gilbert Family. Early life Jenna was born in 1980 and lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her elder sister was Miranda, whose best friend, Kelly Donovan, frequently babysat and, later, partied with her. She attended Mystic Falls High School and was best friends with Mason Lockwood. They once sneaked alcohol off of Mason's father and drank it under the bleachers at school. She was a frequent recreational drug user, and was in love with Logan Fell, a fellow student. Jenna had a sexual relationship with John Gilbert, the younger brother of Grayson, Miranda's husband. However, their relationship ended badly, and she ended up hating him. Jenna later dated Logan, and fell in love with him. The two had a happy relationship, however, their relationship, just like her one with John, ended badly. He cheated on her with a woman named Monica. When Jenna found out, she ended the relationship and left town as quick as she could. On 23 May, 2009, Miranda and Grayson drowned after driving off Wickery Bridge. Shortly after, Jenna received a telephone call from a lawyer informing her that she was to care for her sisters' children, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Season One In Pilot, Jenna was introduced as the legal guardian of Elena (who was adopted) and Jeremy (not adopted) despite her young age. She was depicted as very scatterbrained and clumsy while trying to adapt to her new life. In The Night of the Comet, Jenna was having trouble coping with her new role as an authority figure to her niece and nephew. She realizes that Jeremy has a problem and she needs to change her parenting tactics after a meeting with Mr. Tanner. She told Jeremy that when she was younger she used to do drugs as well but she had other responsibilities and she needed to change her life. In Family Ties, Jenna met an old flame, Logan Fell during the Founder’s Ball, but did not pay much attention to him because she resented him. Finally, she agrees to a date at the insistence of Elena. In You're Undead to Me, Jenna goes on a date with Logan and was revealed that when she was younger, she dated Logan, but left Mystic Falls after he cheated on her with a girl named Monica. She kicked him out after noticing that he had not changed at all. In 162 Candles, Elena and Jenna are surprised by a change in Jeremy's behavior. Finally in History Repeating, Jenna was introduced to Alaric Saltzman and also Logan, now a vampire, approached the Gilbert´s house and asked Jenna to invite him in but she resisted. He tried to compel her, but because Jenna had taken vervain, he was unable to do it. In Unpleasantville, Jenna met Alaric again at the 50's dance and they danced together. While walking home from a party, Alaric tells Jenna that his wife was named Isobel, the same name as Elena's birth mother and later asked her to go on a real date. At the end of Children of the Damned, Jenna was confronted by Elena for not telling her that she was adopted. Jenna started dating Alaric and shared their first kiss in A Few Good Men, and Elena had asked Jenna to look into information about her real birth mother after Elena found out that she was adopted. She brings the information on the apparent last name Isobel was using, Peterson, in the area around Mystic Falls. She found Trudie Peterson, who was Isobel's friend back in 1993, revealing her address in Grove Hill, Virginia and a picture of them both on the Grove Hill High School website. When John Gilbert returned to town in Under Control, she was very uncomfortable and not very friendly with him, revealing a great dislike for her brother-in-law. During Miss Mystic Falls, at the Founder's Day Gala, Jenna attended the event with Alaric and was quite surprised to see Elena dancing with Damon in the main dance. In Founder's Day, she caught who she thought to be kissing , and she told to come in, giving the official invite to one of the worst vampires into their house. Season Two In The Return, Katherine told John that Jenna went to the fire department. Jenna thought she had told Elena (not knowing it was Katherine) and Elena had no clue about it. Jenna went with Elena and Jeremy to the Lockwood house to pay respects for Richard Lockwood's death. In Memory Lane, Jenna hosted a barbecue which Damon, Elena, Alaric and attended. In Plan B, it's been revealed that Katherine used Jenna to spy on Elena. Katherine compelled her into stabbing herself, because Stefan and Elena didn't listen to her and break up, but the stabbing was not fatal. In Masquerade, Matt, Elena and Jeremy are bringing Jenna home from the hospital. As it turns out, Jenna was told that she ran into a knife, even though Katherine had compelled her to stab herself earlier. Jenna, believing this, is embarrassed about it. She lies down on the couch and rests. Elena believes Katherine hurt Jenna because she was still with Stefan and now that they're broken up, they're safe. Later, Jenna and Elena are at home eating pizza. Jenna says she feels like an invalid. When Elena asks her where Jeremy went, she says that he went to the Lockwood party. Elena is surprised. Jenna says she's glad he's having some fun. Elena pretends to go get napkins, but actually goes into the kitchen to talk to Alaric. In The Sacrifice, Elena hears something and wakes up and bumps into Jenna and Alaric in the hall. Jenna was in Alaric's shirt and he was only in his boxers. It can be possibly inferred that they had sex. In By the Light of the Moon, At the Gilbert house, Elena finds Jenna taking boxes out of the cupboard by the stairs. She closes the door and Elena is shocked to see Elijah standing there. Jenna says he’s doing research on Mystic Falls and offers to help carry the boxes out to his car. Elijah says he can pick them up later and thanks Jenna for inviting him in. In Daddy Issues, Jenna recently discovered that John Gilbert is Elena's biological father. Damon talks to Alaric, Jenna, John, and Elena. Then, Jenna attempts to set up Damon with her friend Andie Star. In Crying Wolf, John put some suspicion on Alaric, after he told Jenna about Isobel's death. In the Dinner Party, John made Jenna question if Alaric is honest with her, which leads them to break up. In The House Guest, tells Elena that Jenna has started asking questions about Isobel. He reveals that he can't lie to her while he is with her. Elena admits that it is getting more dangerous for Jenna not to know what's going on but explains that she wanted to leave it until Klaus had been dealt with. Alaric promises to respect Elena's decision about whether or not to tell Jenna. Later, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie begin their girls' night when Jenna appears. She agrees to hang out with them as she is still upset about Alaric hiding something from her. Caroline suggests that Alaric might have a good reason for keeping something from her. She reveals that there is a live band at the Mystic Grill and they decide to go. Later, Jenna, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline arrive at the Mystic Grill. Jenna goes to get a drink and Alaric joins her, admitting that he hates that she is upset. Jenna insists that she can handle whatever he is keeping from her, as last year she was a grad student and now she is a parent. She walks off. Outside, Alaric walks Jenna home and tells her that Isobel is dead, although there are some things about her death that he can't reveal. He adds that he loves Jenna, but she just goes inside. The episode ends with Jenna and Elena eating ice cream in the kitchen. Someone rings the doorbell and Jenna goes to answer it. Elena is curious, so follows. When she gets there, she hears someone saying: "Hi, you must be Jenna. I'm Elena's mother." In Know Thy Enemy, Isobel said that it is nice to see Elena again and asks Jenna to let her in, but Elena said no . The damage is done and Jenna now know and closed the door. Jenna was devastated by finding out that Elena knew that Isobel is alive all along, and went upstairs and started to cry. Later, Alaric came (Stefan and Damon told him about Isobel), but soon after Jenna exited the house. Then John told Alaric that "if he was honest with her, nothing of this would have happened". Then Alaric punched him. Elena told him that this is all his faul. In Klaus, Jenna has returned home, but unfortunately Klaus (in Alaric's body) has joined her. "Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" Klaus says before spewing words about being obsessed with them. Stefan screams at Jenna to leave and gets his vampire face on before he starts beating him. Elena leaves Elijah briefly to comfort her aunt and admit that not only do vampires exist, but basically everyone around her has known but her. In The Last Day, Once Jenna discovers the existence of vampires, she forgives Alaric for lying. Not knowing that Klaus had released Alaric, she aimed a crossbow at him when he arrived at the boarding house until he proved it was himself. Jenna fetched a bag of blood for Stefan after he and Damon got into a fight and was lured out of the house by Katherine. She is in transitioning to become a vampire for Klaus's sacrifice. In'' The Sun Also Rises, Greta feeds her some of her blood to finish her transformation. After Jules arrives Klaus begins the ritual. Jenna and Elena talk and Jenna reveals she first considered not taking hers and Jeremy's custody but changed her mind at the last minute. Elena says they would have never made it without her. When Klaus gets ready to kill her, Jenna bravely tries to kill Greta first, but fails and Klaus holds her on the ground. She gives a last look to Elena and chooses not to turn off her emotions so she could feel her final moments of life. Klaus then stakes her. At the end of the episode there is a memorial service held for her and John Gilbert in which Elena and Jeremy grieve her death. There, Elena also has the chance to revisit her parents' grave. Jenna's death hits everyone she was close to very hard. Elena and Jeremy have to face the pain of losing yet another parent while Alaric lost, once again, the woman he loved. However, it does seem that since Jenna is dead, Alaric will try to take a more active role in Elena and Jeremy's lives, as shown when he told Jeremy that he would be staying at the Gilbert house for the night. Season Three In ''Ghost World, Anna says that she thinks that some supernatural beings find peace after their death and that they don't go to The Other Side. Since Jenna hasn't appeared as a ghost, it it most likely that she did find peace. In The Ties That Bind, ''Elena catches Alaric kissing Meredith Fell at her house. Alaric worries what Elena thinks of him after doing this but Elena tells him that's okay for him to move on from Jenna. In ''Do Not Go Gentle, Esther tells Elena that Jenna is not where she was, and that Jenna doesn't know the torments on The Other Side even when she turned she was pure and that she knew peace which is what all of us can hope for. In The Departed, flashbacks show Jenna visited her sister and brother-and-law the night they died. She is there when Elena wakes up and later on, while she and her sister are preparing the dinner table, Elena calls the house from the bonfire location and asks for someone to come get her. Jenna gives Miranda the phone so she can talk to Elena. When Miranda and Grayson left, it was the last time Jenna saw them alive. Personality Relationships * Jenna and Alaric * Elena and Jenna Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline - '''All vampires were sired from the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampires sired by them and subsequent sires of these vampires will die as well. Etymology Jenna of Arabic origin, and the meaning is "heaven". In the Western world it is a variation of Jennifer, and is of Cornish origin, the Cornish variant of Guinevere and means white (fair, pure). Esther mentions that Jenna remained pure, even if she was turned into a vampire, avoiding the torment the other side. Appearances Here is a list of episodes featuring Jenna Sommers: Videos The Vampire Diaries Jenna Sommers Bluebird Jenna Sommers - "I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you" Behind the scenes *The casting call was: 29 years old, Elena and Jeremy’s aunt who took them in after the death of their parents, she is a brainy/sexy grad student who looks good in sweats and is hard at work on her thesis. She’s used to being the fun, cool aunt, and finds the transition to sudden parenting a bit daunting. Instead of packing school lunches, she hands her charges power bars and coffee. Jenna is trying hard and genuinely wants to be a good caretaker... Trivia * She is based on the novel character Aunt Judith. * When Jenna turned into a vampire, her first blood to drink was a witches, not a humans * The name 'Sommers' is an homage to Buffy Summers, the titular character of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. According to Julie Plec, a letter "was changed to protect the innocent." * She was the last main character to learn about vampires. * In the books, Judith does not approve the relationship of Elena and Stefan, but she wants Elena with Damon. In the series, Jenna agrees with the relationship of Elena and Stefan, but she worries about her niece when she is with Damon. She also seems older in the books and is engaged to a man named Robert. * When she attended Mystic Falls High School, she was classmates with Logan Fell, John Gilbert and Mason Lockwood. Out of this group she seemed to be friends only with Mason. Out of this group John and Jenna are the last to die, each by a supernatural cause. *Sara Canning (Jenna) is actually only a few months older than Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy) and Nina Dobrev (Elena). *She is the third main character to become a vampire after Vicki Donovan and Caroline Forbes. Ironically she was the last to know about vampires before becoming one. *Jenna showed more self-control than Vicki and Caroline after being turned into vampires. It's possible this is because Jenna is already an adult, while Caroline and Vicki were still teenagers, so Jenna was more mature *Jenna showed great strength and determination in her final moment trying to save Elena. *Jenna was second main character who died after Vicki and before Alaric. *She is the only character to be killed, sired, and destroyed on the same day by the vampire who sired her. *Jenna only lived a few minutes as a vampire, the shortest amount of time of any vampire in the series. *She appeared in 30 episodes as a human before becoming a Vampire. This was more than almost any other human, second only to Alaric Saltzman, who appeared in 45 episodes as a human. *She was used as the second "ingredient" in Klaus's ritual, he kills her by staking her to complete her role. *Jenna and John were the only guardians of Elena and Jeremy, so the two are left without a guardian. *The funeral of Jenna and John was hidden from the people of Mystic Falls, so as not to place headstones to prevent future problems. *Vicki Donovan and Tyler Lockwood are the only main characters that never interacted with Jenna. * Jenna Sommers and Isobel Flemming were lovers of Alaric Saltzman and both were destroyed by Niklaus. * It is unknown what her job was, though she presumably had one since she was able to financially support her neice and nephew. It was only stated that she was a college student, PSYCHOLOGY major (season 1 episode 10) *Although Jenna was a main character, she often made minor appearances and occasionally appeared as a secondary character. *Even though her character was killed off in the previous episode, Sara Canning was credited in the season 2 finale and will appear in The Departed another 'season finale.' *Jenna is the only confirmed vampire remained pure, after being destroyed. Esther says that she never met the torment the other side. Episode Count * During first two seasons as main character Jenna not appear in several episodes ** In Season 1 Jenna never appear in the 6 episodes : Friday Night Bites , Lost Girls , Haunted , Fool Me Once , Let The Right One In and Blood Brothers ** In Season 2 Jenna never appear in the 7 episodes : Brave New World , Kill or Be Killed , Rose , Katerina , The Descent The Last Dance and As I Lay Dying Quotes (To Mason and Alaric) "I have no secrets, only dirty shame."' '- ''Memory Lane ( To Elena) ''" I've become my worst nightmare. An authority figure." - The Night of the Comet (To Frederick) " Hot guy plus drunk me equals very bad things." - There Goes the Neighborhood References Gallery See Also fr:Jenna Sommers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Sommers Family Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Main Characters